


tell me why i'm waiting

by Val_Creative



Series: Stranger Things Drabble-Palooza 2019 [36]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual Jonathan Byers, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bittersweet, F/M, Friendship/Love, Getting Back Together, Humor, Introspection, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Post-Season/Series 03, Reminiscing, Romance, Sexual Content, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Steve gets invited over to Nancy’s house for Thanksgiving, and he ends up drinking with her and Jonathan, bringing up old emotions. It’s been a long time since they were a monster-hunting trio.





	tell me why i'm waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raphale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raphale/gifts), [TheSchubita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSchubita/gifts).

> Requested by Raphale (AO3):"Stoncy, Thanksgiving after the Byers have left, Jonathan comes back to Hawkins for the holiday, and at first there's some awkwardness between the three, but then they make it work." and by TheSchubita (AO3): "steve always falls for the wrong kinda ppl (either fuckbois (*whispers*: billy) or ppl who arent into him at ALL) and nancy and jonathan watch on until they decide enoughs enough." I imagined something perfectly that mashed your guys' ideas together so I really hope it was cool to try it. I hope you like it! :) And everyone else! Thank you! Any comments/thoughts appreciated!

*

Steve doesn't mean to be a total and complete dumbass. He makes bad decisions — hates himself for it later — but it happens!

Was it a bad decision to suck off Billy Hargrove during practice a week after meeting him? _Absolutely_. Was it a bad decision to make his social circle in high school revolve around Tommy O. and his girlfriend's opinions? _No shit_. Was it a bad decision to go down on Jodie Montgomery last month? _Sure was_! He didn't recognize that inflamed, throbbing canker sore inside his lip!

Complaining about his life aside, Steve gets invited to Nancy's place during Thanksgiving, mulling it over before agreeing. She's his friend. They've been in and out of love, and Steve respects her a lot. Not pining. Not still pining for her.

_Definitely not._

Nancy greets him in the entrance-way, kissing Steve's cheek out of habit and pinkens. Steve's own cheeks heat.

The dinner table has plenty of white meat and dark meat turkey, carved and streaming hot. Glazed carrots, mashed potatoes, dried onion-crusted green beans and creamed corn. The Wheelers always overdo it — they put out three different kinds of gravy and cranberry sauces. Lemon and garlic roasted vegetables. Butternut squash with feta and some kind of sweet berry.

It's easy to please Mrs. Wheeler with his jokes and compliments, sneaking an extra helping of loaded potato casserole. "What do I care about getting fat?" Steve whispers to Nancy, gleefully scooping into the luxurious, buttery mess.

Jonathan shows after an hour, driving in from Illinois and seeming tired.

Steve licks the gravy off his thumb, following Nancy, and watching in pitiful silence as they hug, comfortably swaying, nuzzling and murmuring to each other. It sucks. Not that Jonathan and Nancy adore each other — but that Steve hasn't been able to find something even _close_ to what they have. Not love.

As soon as they move apart, Jonathan murmurs Steve's name fondly, opening up an arm as Steve grins and hugs him gruffly. Jonathan smells like rain and cologne. Steve stops himself from doing what Nancy did and bury his face in Jonathan's coat.

They all shut themselves up in Nancy's bedroom after dinner, hogging all of Mrs. Wheeler's harvest punch. Some concoction of whole squeezed apples, apple cider, ginger beer, with a hint of vodka and ice. They share stories about their adventures in the past. Steve lies back, sprawling out on the carpet, Nancy's head resting to his lap and Jonathan's arm tucked snugly under Steve's neck.

"Jonathan and I have been talking about it…" Nancy breathes, shifting herself and frowning. "Steve, we miss you. Really."

Steve lifts his chin, gazing into Nancy's eyes and then at Jonathan rolling over, nearly inches from leaning over him. The baked parmesan zucchini rounds churn around in Steve's gut. _Fuck_. It's not like he hasn't thought about it. Going back to them.

"Nance…"

"Think about it, okay? You don't have to decide anything right now," she assures him.

Jonathan nods solemnly, gripping over Steve's shoulder, and fucking_fuck_shit, Steve imagines himself pushing up on his elbows, holding the back of Jonathan's neck and pressing his tongue inside Jonathan's mouth, then kissing Nancy until she's breathless and aching and panting, and—

_And_ it's a bad decision. Right now.

"Okay," Steve whispers, dropping his head and chewing on his lower lip.

*


End file.
